Premonition
by Shadrac
Summary: Harry has a vision that Hermione dies in the final battle and sets about trying to stop it from coming true. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

A while back I read 'Survivor ' by atruwriter and was left sitting in a pool of my own tears and deeply depressed. It's an amazingly beautiful but tragic story. coming up with this story was the only way I got out of the depression. It's based on the world created in that story but goes a different direction. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. In fact, you should probably read at least the first chapter before reading this story yoiu can find it on my favorite stroy list. If you do, I recommend sitting in a kiddy pool to avoid flooding your home (It's that sad). I'm a man and I was bawling like a baby!

I don't normally put disclaimers on my stories because I think that goes with out saying but I think it's appropriate in this case so her goes.

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This version of the Harry Potter universe belongs to atruwriter. I'm just playing in their creations.

As always, Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Premonition**

'_Bellatrix Lestrange was approaching Hermione from behind, a maniacally gleeful expression on her gaunt face. Hermione was too distracted by Lucius and the curses and hexes he kept throwing at her to pay any heed to her back or outside surroundings. Ron shouted at her, trying to gain her attention so she'd turn, but the yell died out against the sudden explosion of green coming from the right. It swallowed up a huge part of the field, lighting up the sky and catching everyone's attention. For one stark moment, Ron was terrified that when the light died away, Harry would be the one dead on the ground. He was stuck between seeing if Hermione was okay and making sure Harry had won. As the light faded away, his eyes happened to be on Harry, who was standing up, alive, his wand trained on a black mass on the ground, limp and dead. Ron's chest leaped then and he gave a loud shout of victory. His arm pumped in the air, a swell of happiness exploding inside of him. It was over. Finally! It was really over!_

_He turned, sure he would see Hermione smiling and possibly even running to Harry, to hug him, to congratulate him, anything. But she wasn't moving toward Harry, she was arched up, her arms pointed out from her sides as Bellatrix shot a vicious __Crucio__ to her back. Hermione shook and quivered in the air, suspended and cursed into pain. Ron raised his wand, intending to hurl Bellatrix away, but she dropped the Cruciatus curse and turned, grinning. She wasn't looking at Ron though, she was staring at where Voldemort used to be. Her expression changed to one of sorrow and she let out a piecing cry of defeat and agony before she glared darkly at Harry and then turned swiftly back to Hermione, who was now left kneeling on the ground, panting with exhaustion and pain. Simultaneously, with equally disturbing grins, Lucius and Bellatrix shot off green curses at the girl between them._

_Harry had begun running toward Hermione as soon as he saw her position, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Lucius or Bellatrix. The Killing curses met their target and sucked the life from Hermione immediately, leaving her drained and dead, slumping to the grassy ground beneath her._ _Harry came over to kneel beside her ignoring the fleeing death eaters._

_Harry reached out with a shaking hand, moving the soft tendrils of Hermione's hair from off her cheek. His fingers softly stroked her face as his green eyes took in all of her, searching for some falsity in her death. He turned her so she was facing him, before drawing her up into his lap, cradling her limp body against his chest and burying his face against her neck. Ron could hear his shaking sobs as he cried against her, mumbling, "No, no, not her, please, no."_

_And Harry was shaking her, going back and forth between holding her close to him and shaking her in front of him. "I told you, I told you they'd be after you," he shouted at her, his voice anguished. "Oh God, come back, come back," he pleaded with her, hugging her tight against his chest, his chin on top of her head, his eyes closed, and Ron noticed his glasses were broken. But he had no one to fix them. Hermione always did that. Would he never get them fixed then? "I don't know what to do without you. I don't know. I don't know," he murmured, sounding rather insane with his grief. He pulled her up closer, dragging her until he had all of her in his arms, his hand buried in her thick curls, his face pressed against hers, cheek to cheek. "I love you. I love you. You're supposed to live! You were the only one... You were the only one I couldn't lose." He shook his head, crying against her, his arm tightening around her to be almost crushing._

_"I can't do it without you, I can't do it," Harry told her, shaking his head and exhaling a big whoosh of shaky air. "You promised, you promised, you said... Hermione," he pleaded, pulling her close again, his face pressed down into her shoulder.'_

"HERMIONE!"

Harry sat up in bed unsure if he had actually screamed her name or if it was just the last vestige of the nightmare he'd just escaped. He wasn't even sure if it was just a dream or if he was reliving the most horrible memory he could imagine. He didn't register that he was in bed nor was he sure where he was at that moment. The only light in the room was from moonlight that filtered in through a window. It didn't reach the wall he was looking at so he couldn't make out any details. He didn't see it anyway. The only thing he could see was the image of her dead body in his arms. It overwhelmed his mind and broke his heart. Grief such as he'd never known, and for Harry Potter that was saying something, welled up inside him and threatened to break whatever hold he still had on his sanity. There was only so much loss even the boy who lived could handle and this wasn't just any loss, this was Hermione. He couldn't take it, he wouldn't. If she was gone, he soon would be as well. He couldn't live without her. If she couldn't be here, he would go be with her wherever she was.

He hadn't noticed the bed move beside him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Still dazed from the nightmare, he didn't respond. He heard a voice but didn't register what it said. Finally two hands softly touched both sides of his face and turned it to face the owner of the voice. Relief flooded into him when he saw her. '_Hermione_' he thought as he looked into her eyes and saw worry and concern. Again she spoke but he didn't comprehend what she said. He was still too overwhelmed to speak as his eyes filled with tears. He reached up and lightly touched her face; his thumb caressed her cheek while his fingers tangled themselves in her thick brown curls to confirm she was really there.

"D-Dream … just a dream," he said more to himself than to her then lost what little control he had over his emotions and began weeping openly.

He saw a flash of understanding her eyes before tears blurred his vision and almost immediately felt her pull him into a tight embrace. Soon she started gently rocking him back and forth while whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. He held on to her for dear life as the emotional storm that was raging inside him ran its course, each word she spoke soothing him and making him feel safe. Until, at last, he was himself again.

It wasn't the first time she'd comforted him after a nightmare. She'd been there many times before. It started after he'd fought Voldemort in the graveyard and managed to escape with Cedric Diggory's body. He spent the first two nights in the hospital wing. He'd slept peacefully in Madam Pomfry's care with the help of a dreamless draught but the next night he was back in his dorm room without its protection and the nightmares came. He'd woke up screaming and was shocked when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder followed by a second one cupping his face. A face then came into view in the semidarkness and a figure sat on the bed facing him. It took him a moment to register that it was Hermione and that she was speaking softly to him. She quickly pulled him into an embrace and whispered comforting words until he'd calmed down.

It was the first time he'd ever been held after a nightmare. His aunt and uncle had never shown him compassion while he was growing up. Instead they'd come storming into the cupboard yelling at him to shut up then go back to bed leaving him alone in the darkness. He'd gotten used to having to get over bad dreams on his own but now he finally knew what it felt like to be cared for and held while recovering from a nightmare and realized how desperately he'd needed it all his life.

Once he was fully awake, he'd asked her how she'd come to be there and she'd told him that she'd been up late studying and decided to check on him before she went to bed. She'd found him having a nightmare and started to wake him up but he'd sat up before she had the chance. She then proceeded to take care of him. When he realized that none of the other boys in the room were awake, he'd asked if he'd only imagined himself screaming. She told him he'd screamed quite loudly but that she'd put a silencing charm around his bed so he wouldn't wake up his dorm mates. After a few minutes she got him to lie back down. She repositioned herself until she was sitting at the head of the bed with her back against the headboard.

She then softly caressing his head and face with her hand while speaking softly. He smiled up at her in gratitude and saw her smile back before closing his eyes again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer nuzzling his face into her hip and thigh. She didn't resist or stiffen up but just kept speaking as he clung to her. Her words invoked happy, pleasant images in his mind that lulled him into a peaceful sleep. The last he thing remembered before sleep took him was the sound of her voice and the touch of her hand.

After that first night, she was there every time he had a nightmare except when he was back on Privet Dr. She seemed to always know when he'd need her and was waiting to comfort him and help him get back to sleep. Whether he was in his dorm room or the hospital wing at Hogwarts, sharing a room with Ron at the Burrow or in his own bed in Grimmauld Pl., she'd never let him deal with a nightmare alone again. She knew what he needed in those moments and made sure he got it. She held him as he woke up, let him cling to her as he cried while recovering from the dream and cuddle into her as he fell back asleep. It was in those moments that she became the most important person in his life.

"Harry?"

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name. She was still holding him and rocking gently.

"Yeah," he answered.

She stopped rocking at his response.

"Are you ok?" she replied pulling back to look at him. Her expression was filled with concern and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he responded. "I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you. You should go back to sleep."

He didn't really believe it was a dream. It had felt more like the visions he'd had in fifth year but he didn't want to alarm her until he had a better handle on it but she knew him too well to be fooled. She studied his face for a moment without speaking.

"It was more than just a dream Harry," she said finally. "You screamed out my name and looked like you'd seen a ghost when you first saw me. You were positively terrified. I've seen how you are after a nightmare but I've never seen you like this. What was it about?"

"I-," he started but was unable to continue as images from the dream went through his mind. "You need your rest. We can talk about it in the morning."

"I'm wide awake now," she responded reaching up to caress his face. "Tell me Harry, it'll help you feel better."

He hesitated and looked down for a moment then met her eyes again. They were the eyes that saw him more clearly than any others. They looked past the Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One Image everyone else pictured when they looked at him and saw the little boy who wanted to be held when he had a nightmare or the emerging man who would soon willingly face his destiny while wishing he could just leave it all behind and live a normal life in anonymity. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of not seeing those eyes again.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump and began telling her about the dream. He told her every detail he could remember and felt his eyes water as he spoke. He pulled her tightly against him when he was finished to reassure himself that it hadn't been real. She seemed to hold onto him as well as she absorbed what he'd told her. Silence fell between them as they clung to each other neither one in any hurry to let go. The image of her lifeless body planted itself firmly in his mind and no matter what he did he couldn't get it out.

"I don't want you there," he murmured more to himself than her breaking the silence.

"You don't want me where?" she questioned pulling back far enough to meet his eyes.

"When I face Voldemort," he answered her. "I don't want you there. I want you somewhere I know you'll be safe."

She immediately pulled away from him and crossed her arms.

"I won't stay behind while the rest of you risk your lives!" she said angrily. "Especially not because of a stupid dream! We need every witch and wizard we can get Harry. I haven't been training day and night for weeks only to stand on the sidelines while you take on the biggest fight of your life. You need me Harry! Someone has to watch your back."

"I don't want to lose you Hermione!" He responded.

"I don't want to lose you either," she replied letting go of her anger. She reached up and took hold of his face with both hands as she continued. "The thought of you facing Voldemort by yourself scares me to death but it's what you have to do. He's got to be stopped and you're the only one who can do it. None of us know if we'll survive the final battle but we're all ready to fight and support you as you try to rid the world of that madman once and for all. I've been with you from the beginning Harry and I have no intention of being anywhere else at the end."

He wanted to argue further but knew it wouldn't do any good so he just nodded his head. She smiled gratefully and pulled him in for a hug. He held her never wanting to let her go wishing they could stay in this room forever and let someone else fight this battle. He was tired of being the one who has to risk everything. He'd lost enough. Let someone else take a turn.

"Harry?"

It was the second time she'd jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You need your rest," she replied. "You should try to go back to sleep. Do you feel up to it yet?"

He nodded his head and she laid down pulling him with her. He lay on his side and pulled her to him, his arm lying across her stomach his hand on her hip, his face nuzzled in her hair. Her hand that was closest to him rested on top of his arm while her upper torso turned toward him slightly so she could reach his face with her other hand. She began running her fingers through his hair and gently massaging his head. Soon she started whispering into his ear. She told him to imagine that he was on his firebolt high in the air, the wind blowing through his hair. There was no madman after him, no final battle just him and his broom flying anywhere he wanted to go. He smiled at the images her words caused to form in his mind. As he felt sleep overtaking him, he imagined that Hermione was on it with him and that they were flying as far away from here as they could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the responses to this story and You are my woman. I appreciate the great reviews. now on to what you came for.

**Chapter 2**

The dream continued to haunt him over the next few days. He tried a few more times to get her to stay away from the coming battle only to have a few more arguments with her. The worst one came after he'd asked Lupin to ask her to stay in the great hall during the battle to help with the wounded. He been doing research in the library hoping his plan would work. He hadn't seen or heard her enter the room. He'd just pulled a book off the shelf and turned to head back to the table he'd been using when a hand struck the book and sent it flying across the room. He turned to see Hermione glaring at him. He knew she had to be extremely angry to show such disregard for a book. He had to admit that, at that moment, Voldemort seemed a lot less scary than the angry woman in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as casually as he could manage.

"Why are you still trying to keep me out of the final battle?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied defensively. "I've been in here doing research all afternoon."

"Come off it Harry!" She growled. "Lupin told me you put him up to it. I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that! I thought we'd settled this already?"

He gritted his teeth, momentarily angry with his friend for selling him out but seeing the look on her face, he couldn't blame him for caving under that glare.

"Fine," He said glaring back. "Yes I did put him up to it."

"Why?" she asked

"Because you won't listen to me," He said his voice rising. "I don't want you there!"

"So you decided to go behind my back?" she asked incredulously.

"You won't even talk to me about it," He responded. "Every time I've tried you just get angry and walk off. I thought someone else might be able to get through to you!"

"I'm not leaving your side Harry," she yelled. "No more games. No more manipulations. I can't believe your letting it get to you like this. It was just a dream!"

"No it wasn't!" he yelled back even louder. "It was a vision Hermione! Just like the one I had the night Nagini attacked Mr. Weasley! I did whatever I could to save his life, how can you expect me to do nothing to save yours?!"

"I don't need saving, I can take of myself," she said her voice matching his. "You need to be focusing on the task at hand and not on me. I'm staying with you until the end Harry. Now please stop all this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" He replied angrily. "You want me to concentrate on Voldemort? Then do what I ask! I need to know you're safe Hermione or I'll never be able to do what needs to be done!"

"Fine!" She screamed at the top of her voice. "I won't be there but I won't be with you before the battle or after either!"

With that she stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Harry behind. It hadn't gone according to plan but at least she would be safe now.

She didn't sleep with him that night or the next choosing to move back into Ginny's room. She didn't speak to him at all. In fact, she refused to be in the same room with him. If he entered a room she was in she'd immediately leave. If she entered a room he was in, she'd turn around and walk back out. After two days he ached to hear her voice or see her face. He'd hoped she'd cool down and it would blow over but it hadn't. By the third day, he was ready to surrender. He found her in the library and decided to try to talk to her. As soon as she saw him, she closed the book she was reading and got up to leave. He quickly blocked her exit and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. She pulled away angrily, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hermione wait," he said pleadingly. "I came to apologize. I had no right to ask you to stay behind. I'm really sorry. It's just that I've lost so many people already; my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, I couldn't take it if I lost you too."

She seemed to relax a little and stopped glaring but still kept her distance.

"Everyone here could die Harry," she responded. "Some of us will die. It's not your fault and you can't stop it. All you can do is destroy Voldemort once and for all so we won't have died in vain."

"I know that," he replied. "I'm prepared for it. Everyone I care about will be at risk; Ron, and his family, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall, and so many others. Many, if not, most of them will die before it's all over. The losses will be devastating to me and I will miss them but I'll get through it. It won't be easy, but I'll be able to live with the loss of any of them except for you Hermione. You're my future. Without you, I don't have any nor would I want one. You're the only one I couldn't stand to lose."

He felt his eyes water at the sudden surge of emotions that went through him. Her expression softened and she finally moved closer to him. She reached up and caressed his face.

"I couldn't stand to lose you either," she said softly. "That's why I want to be with you. If I'm there, I can help you if he should get the upper hand, try to heal you if you're badly hurt or if the worst happens, get to tell you I love you one last time. I don't want to be told after the fact that you're gone Harry and have to live with the thought that I might have been able to change the outcome if I'd been there. If I die, I want my last moments to be spent with you."

He nodded his head and meant it this time unlike before when he'd only done it to placate her until he could find another way to keep her out of danger. He realized she had the same fears he had but not the same choice. He was 'The Chosen One'. He had to be there. In fact, he had to be front and center and take on the most dangerous enemy of them all; Voldemort himself. She couldn't ask him to stay away. All she could hope for was that he would succeed and still be alive afterwards. All she could do was stand with him on the battlefield where maybe, just maybe, she might be able to help make that happen.

He knew she would gladly give up her life to save him just as he would for her. That thought warmed his heart and terrified him at the same time because he knew Voldemort would try to use it against him. Hermione had moved into his arms when he nodded and he tightened his arms around her protectively in response to the emotions his last thoughts invoked.

"They're going to come after you, you know?" he said to the top of her head.

She looked up at him and gave him a confidant smile.

"Let them come," she replied resolutely. "If they're attacking me instead of you, you'll be able to go after Voldemort without interference."

He paled at the thought of her surrounded by deatheaters, killing curses flying toward her from too many directions to block. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it down as a fresh surge of fear went through him. A soft hand caressed his face forcing the thought out of his mind just before the curses hit her and he found himself back in the library. She was in his arms and safe. She'd seen the sudden distress in his eyes and tried to comfort him. He looked down at her and gave her a smile he didn't quite feel. As usual, she saw right through him, the concern on her face faded and she became defensive.

"Hey!" She said incredulously. "I've been training day and night for weeks now Harry! Any deatheater that attacks me will find I'm a lot tougher than I look. I'm not a fifth year schoolgirl taking on fully trained adults like I was in the department of mysteries. I'm all grown up now. I've received defensive and offensive magical training that's usually reserved for Aurors and I've mastered it all!"

Her voice softened and her eyes became pleading.

"I'll be fine Harry, you'll see. We both will. Voldemort will be defeated; his followers will be killed along with him or imprisoned for the rest of their lives. You and I will put this war behind us and live a normal life that's not limited to hiding in this house and training for battle."

"Promise?" He asked wanting desperately to believe it would happen just like she said.

"I promise Harry," she answered him. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"I'll hold you to it then," he responded pulling her close again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied then reached around to the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. The last thought he had before his mind went blank, was that he never wanted to go two days without kissing her ever again.

She moved back into his room that night and they made love like they hadn't seen each other for months. Two days apart had been devastating to both of them and they clung to each other with a need that bordered on obsession. They didn't sleep much that night as they tried to make up for the previous two days all at once. He woke up the next morning, Hermione still clutched in his arms and knew he could forget about Voldemort and the prophecy, the world outside the door waiting for him to come and save them, spend the rest of his life in that bed with her in his arms and never regret a single moment.

Harry's life returned to normal or at least as normal as possible while preparing for a final showdown with the most powerful dark wizard in history. He and Hermione were back to sharing their days as well as their nights together. Whether doing research in the library, training on the top floor or sharing a meal in the dining room, they were almost always together. They were back to sharing an armchair in the corner of the sitting room where they could whisper quietly to each other without being heard while still being able to listen to and participate in the other conversations going on in the room. She was allowing and sometimes even grateful when he'd pull her out of a crowded room and take her to a dark empty corner of the house where they could have a few peaceful moments alone together. With her beside him again, he felt complete but it also reminded him how lost he'd be without her.

Despite her promise, he still believed his dream was a vision and that, if nothing changed, she was going to die in the upcoming battle. He'd tried to get her to stay away but she'd made it clear that she was going to be by his side when he faced his destiny and he'd reluctantly accepted it. He knew she would be with him on the battlefield and, despite his fears for her safety, wasn't going to try to change her mind. That didn't mean he was just going to accept her death as inevitable however. The moment he'd realized he couldn't stop her from going; he started trying to find another way to keep that nightmare from becoming a reality.

At first, he couldn't come up with any possible solutions then was forced to discount the ones he did come up with like putting a shield around her before the battle or asking someone like Ron to specifically watch her back. The shield might protect her but she would be unable to fight and would never let him do it plus there was a possibility it might fail at the wrong moment. Anyone specifically watching her back while also trying to fight would be forced to split their attention and put them both in danger. As impossible as it seemed he knew there had to be a way to save her and he wasn't going to stop until he found it.

He spent the next two weeks training, spending time with Hermione and trying to find a solution to his problem. He researched spells and charms hoping to find one that would protect her but still let her fight. He wasn't able to find one. He thought about asking Remus and Moody to assign her a body guard that would only fight when she was threatened but there were three problems with that idea. First, the enemy wouldn't recognize them as a guard and they'd be forced to fight anyway. Secondly, they needed every witch and wizard they could get and couldn't afford to waste any as guards. Third, Hermione would never allow a guard to be assigned to her when so many others were unprotected plus she would probably protect them more than they would protect her. He could visualize her throwing herself between the guard and an incoming curse. As much as she might protest, he wasn't the only member of the trio with a 'saving people thing'. She always put others first and it was one of the many things he loved about her.

At the end of the second week, he found himself sitting in the dining room discussing battle strategy with Remus, Moody and the rest of the order. They were going through the plan and where everyone would be. Hermione was sitting beside him and as usual was taking notes. Ron sat on his other side and looked bored. He smiled to himself as he realized that they could just as easily have been in class at school rather than planning the battle that would decide the fate of the wizarding world and probably the muggle world as well. He wondered if Ron planned to copy her notes from this meeting as he had on so many other occasions. Finally they got to Harry and Lupin turned to him.

"Harry," he said. "Hermione and Ron will be with you of course, but Neville and Ginny want to join you as well and after some discussion." He glanced at Molly Weasely who gritted her teeth and huffed quietly. Arthur tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and glared at him. "We've decided to let them both join you if you want them to." He finished.

Harry nodded his head.

"I would be honored to have them fight beside me again." He responded then looked at Molly. "She'll be fine Mrs. Weasley, you have my word."

She gave him a grateful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It hadn't been a quiet discussion but a huge fight that had taken place in the sitting room the day before. It had been so loud that Harry and Hermione had been able to hear it while they trained on the top floor. Molly had forbidden Ginny from fighting in the battle despite all the training she'd done and Ginny, in typical Weasley fashion and possessing just as much stubbornness as her mother had refused to stay behind and said she'd fly her broom right into the middle of the battlefield if she had to. Several members of the order had mistakenly tried to intervene supporting one side of the argument only to have the other woman turn their anger loose on them. Soon everyone in the house was in the sitting room including Harry and Hermione. Drawn there by all the shouting, they all came to see what all the fuss was about. Finally Mr. Weasely stepped forward probably embarrassed at the display the two Weasely women had put on.

"Enough!" He said firmly then turned to his daughter when they quieted down. "Ginny you can join us."

"No!" Molly yelled turning on her husband. "She's just a child Arthur! She's too young to fight."

"Molly dear," Arthur said calmly turning to his wife. "There are a lot of Hogwarts students who will be fighting with us, many of whom are younger than she is and not nearly as well trained. We need all the help we can get and better she comes with us then fly in after the battle starts and get hit with a stray curse."

"She's not fighting!" She screamed at the top of her voice. "She- she can help Madam Pomfrey with the wounded."

Harry had never seen Arthur mad before. His face turned beet red and Harry could now see where Ron got that particular trait from.

"I'm the head of this family!" He yelled back at his wife, another first for Harry and probably for most of the people in the room. It was obvious that Molly hadn't seen it very often either because she jumped back slightly at his outburst. "And I've made my decision! Ginny will join us in whatever capacity Harry and the order decide will best serve our cause including fighting the enemy!" He then rounded on his daughter. "As for you young lady, you will do whatever job your assigned to even if it's helping with the wounded like your mother wants without a single argument or I'll take your wand and have you locked up until after the battle is over is that clear?"

"Y-yes daddy," Ginny responded nervously before giving him a hug. Clearly she hadn't seen her father angry very many times before either. "Thank you daddy, I'll make you proud."

Molly glared daggers at her husband then stormed out of the room.

By look on her face, when the subject of Ginny's involvement in the battle came up at the meeting, she was still angry at her husband. As he thought of the other students that Arthur had mentioned that were Ginny's age or younger, one particular name came to mind. Someone the order had forgotten about but who'd been very helpful to him in the past. He started to point out the oversight to them when an idea struck him. Someone that was not a part of the battle plan that he could trust might be just what he needed. For the first time since he had that nightmare, he finally had hope that he could keep it from coming true.

As soon as the meeting was over, he and Hermione headed for the library. He told her he needed to go to the bathroom and would meet her there. He ran to his room and wrote a quick note and gave it to Hedwig to deliver then joined her in the library where they spent the rest of the day doing research.

a/n: Any guesses who he's thinking about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Hermione had just ran out of the kitchen after one of her epiphany moments where she'd finally realized the answer to some question she'd apparently been working on for some time. He didn't know what the answer was but he didn't know what the question was either. The only thing he knew for certain was that if he went looking for her, he'd find her in the library confirming the conclusion she'd already come to. He also knew that if it was something he needed to know about, she would tell him eventually.

Lupin, Moody and Kingsley were sitting at the other end of the table having a quiet conversation. There was a large parchment spread out between them and Harry figured they were discussing battle strategy again. It was all they seemed to talk about lately. Motion caught his eye and he turned to see someone step out of the fireplace and dust themselves off. If the long blond hair wasn't enough of a clue as who their guest was, then the radish earring he saw as she turned around was a dead giveaway. Luna Lovegood turned and greeted him with a smile but before she could speak, their attention was drawn to the other end of the room as the men had noticed her arrival as well.

"Hello Luna," Lupin said kindly. "It's good to see you, how's your father?"

"He's fine professor," she responded. "And it's good to see you too. Defense against the dark arts hasn't been the same since you left Hogwarts except when Harry was teaching us."

Lupin looked at Harry and smiled proudly before turning back to her.

"From what I've heard," he replied. "He may have a bright future as a teacher should he decide to go that route. Did you come to see Ginny?"

She quickly glanced at Harry before turning back toward the other end of the table.

"No, I've come to find out what I'll be doing during the battle with you know who and his followers." She answered him.

Lupin turned and conferred with the other two men in whispers before looking back up.

"I'm embarrassed to say we forgot all about you Luna," he said chagrined. "But we can certainly use you."

"Perhaps we can put her with Pomfrey to help with the wounded." Kingsley offered.

"She may not look it," Lupin replied shaking his head. "But she packs quite a punch. She more than held her own against the deatheaters in the department of mysteries."

"Alright then," said Moody looking down at the parchment. "Why don't we put her with Hestia?"

"That could work," Lupin answered. "Unless Harry wants her assigned to him like Neville and Ginny were."

"Actually," Harry said interrupting their discussion. "I don't want her involved in the battle at all."

The three men looked at him in surprise.

"We need all the help we can get Harry," Lupin said after a few moments. "I don't like using students either but desperate times call for desperate measures. We didn't conscript her, she came here voluntarily."

"No," Harry said simply. "She came here because I asked her to. I need her help with something. I chose her because I need someone I can trust and didn't want to use anyone that was already committed to the battle. I know how shorthanded we are but if I'm going to succeed, it's vital that I have Luna's help."

He knew that keeping Hermione alive wasn't really that important in the grand scheme of things but it was important to him and since he was the only one who could kill Voldermort, the least the wizarding world could do was allow him the use of one witch to try to save her.

"Does this have anything to do with that secret project of yours?" Lupin asked.

He, Hermione and Ron were still the only ones who knew about the horcruxes. They didn't want to risk Voldemort finding out and making more. He didn't know if he could, but he didn't want to take that chance. He shook his head in response to the question.

"That project is more or less complete," he answered knowing the only thing left was the madman himself. "This is something else that's recently come to my attention that I need taken care of so I can concentrate on what I have to do."

Lupin looked at the other two men. Moody's magical eye was spinning in his head probably checking for threats despite Grimmauld Pl. being unplottable and therefore presumably safe from any enemy attacks. His arms were crossed in front of him. His only response was to raise the hand of the upper arm slightly in a gesture that Harry took to mean he was okay with whatever Lupin decided. Kingsley merely shrugged apparently willing, like Moody, to let the werewolf make the call. Lupin, who, at least as far as Harry was concerned, was the voice for the three men, seemed to ponder the request for a few moments before turning back to him.

"Very well Harry," he said finally. "It is your show after all."

A look of discomfort came over his face. He'd let be known that he didn't like that the weight of the world had been placed on Harry's young shoulders and had argued against him taking that responsibility until he was told about the prophecy. He'd stopped arguing after that but it was clear he still wasn't happy about it.

"I would appreciate it however," he continued. "If, in the future, you would let us know when you invite someone here. That way we can avoid any misunderstandings like this."

"You got it Moony," Harry responded happily.

Lupin smiled at the use of his nickname then turned back to the other men and they resumed the conversation they'd been having before Luna arrived. Harry turned to his friend who'd stood silently as her part in the upcoming events was decided without anyone asking her opinion. She gave him a friendly smile that showed no displeasure at the lack of consideration. He motioned for her to follow him and led her to the sitting room and closed the door to give them some privacy. He gave her a friendly hug and spent the next few minutes in pleasant conversation catching up with his friend until she gave him a look that was piercing and dreamy at the same time.

"As much as I've enjoyed catching up Harry," Luna said knowingly. "That's not why you asked me here."

He nodded knowing it was time to get to the business at hand. He knew he'd gotten carried away but he'd enjoyed having a conversation that had nothing to do with Voldemort or the war but knew that, until the war was over, those conversations would be fleeting at best. He met her eyes his expression turning serious.

"You're right," he responded. "I asked you here because I need your help. It's a matter of life and death for someone close to me."

"Who?" she asked fearfully and for the first time he saw something in her expression other than the serene smile she always wore.

"Hermione," he said simply.

She seemed to be curiously relieved by his answer and within a few moments the calm assurance was back on her face.

"What do you need me to do?" she replied.

He told her about the dream and that he thought it was a vision then laid out the plan he'd come up with to keep it from coming true. Luna immediately agreed to help but wasn't sure her skills were up to the task. Harry then invited her to start training with him and the others and promised she would have all the knowledge, weapons and equipment she needed when the time came. He could see she was still worried about something and, before he could ask what it was, she told him.

"Do you really think I can take Bellatrix on my own?" she asked her voice quivering slightly betraying her nerves through her otherwise calm demeanor.

"No, she was able to take on three members of the order and still fire the curse that killed Sirius," he answered honestly. "Head on, she's a match for almost anyone on our side." Upon seeing the fear his words invoked in her he quickly continued. "But I don't expect you to even try. I want you to sneak up on her and surprise her from behind."

"How do you expect me to do that?" She asked the calm leaving her face again and he knew she thought he was expecting too much from her.

"With the help of a silencing spell," he answered smiling. "And something I inherited from my father that's proven quite useful over the years."

Despite still looking uncertain, she nodded her head. It warmed his heart to know that, despite her misgivings; she trusted Harry and wanted to help him even if it put her in great danger. He pulled her into another hug and thanked her for her help then together they headed to the library to find the others and get started.

Luna moved into Ginny's room the next day (now that Hermione no longer needed to sleep there) since she was going to be there every day anyway. She'd been staying with one of Ron's great aunts since her house had been destroyed but Harry had wanted her close since no one was sure when the battle would take place but everyone was sure it would be sooner rather than later.

The next few weeks Harry split his time training with Hermione and the others and working with Luna on the plan he'd come up with. Everyone including his girlfriend thought he was bringing her up to speed with the others and didn't question him. He felt relieved by that since he didn't want to have another fight with her. Luna learned quickly and soon the extra sessions weren't necessary anymore. He also noticed a change in Ron. When they'd come clean to everyone in the house about their relationship, He'd taken it a lot better than they'd expected him too but afterwards seemed uncomfortable around them.

A week after Luna's arrival, she and Ron started spending a lot of time together. They sat next to each other at dinner, in the sitting room and even the library. He still wasn't much for research but if she was in there, he was too. He'd sit at the same table and would jump up to put a book away for her or get another one. They found out that, if he's motivated enough, he's not a bad researcher. He'd actually managed to find a lot of useful information while waiting to help Luna.

It wasn't long before it became obvious that they were a couple. It was also obvious that he had become as protective of her as Harry was of Hermione. Harry learned about it first hand when he had another confrontation in the library. Once again he'd just put one book away, picked another on off the shelf and turned to head back toward the table he was sharing with Hermione when a hand sent the book flying out of his hand. 'Do they wait for me to be in this position so they can do that for dramatic effect?' he thought to himself as he turned to see a red faced Ron glaring back at him. Hermione let out a yelp behind him but, instead of coming to his aid, she immediately went and picked up the book to check it for damage before making her way to his side. Ron continued to glare at him for a moment before looking at her.

"I need to talk to Harry," he told her firmly. "Alone."

She glanced at Harry and he nodded his head to let her know it was alright.

"I guess I'll head down to lunch a little early then," she said finally. "I'll be waiting for you so don't take too long."

With that she left and Ron watched her go then turned back to face him.

"I want to know what you've got Luna doing in the final battle and I want to know now!," he said his face getting redder. "We're a couple now Harry and I won't let you send her on some errand that's likely to get her killed! The last time she went somewhere for you was the department of mysteries and we both know how that turned out! She's refused to tell me so I decided to find out from you!"

"I understand how you feel Ron," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I feel the same way about Hermione. I've already had several fights with her trying to get her to do something safer than follow me but she wouldn't have it. However, I can't tell you because I can't take the chance a deatheater might pull it from your mind during the battle and stop her."

"I won't let her go unless you tell me!" He said firmly his face getting even redder if that were possible.

"Ron please," he responded desperately. "Try to understand. It would put her in more danger if anyone else, including you, knew what her mission was. All I can tell you is that she won't be in the battle and will have all the protection I can give her. This is nothing like the department of mysteries. She'll be a lot safer doing this than if she was fighting with us. I know what she means to you and I consider her a good friend as well but I need this done, she's available and said she'd do it before she became your girlfriend."

Ron looked away as he considered it and seemed to calm down after a few moments. When he met Harry's eyes again there was fear in them.

"I love her Harry," he said pleadingly. "Please don't take her from me? I couldn't take it if I lost her."

"I won't Ron," Harry promised. "I feel the same way about Hermione. If I could get her to go with Luna it would solve both our problems and neither one of us would have to worry about the woman we love but she's too stubborn and won't leave my side."

"I keep telling you she's mental but you won't listen," Ron said smiling for the first time in the conversation.

Harry laughed relieved that Ron understood.

"I know," he responded. "But I wouldn't have her any other way. Shall we go join her and Luna for lunch?"

Ron didn't have to be asked twice and led the way to the kitchen as a new idea entered his mind of a way to keep Luna safe no matter what happened. Nothing was foolproof but he owed it to his best friend to do all he could.

A few days later he found himself in Diagon Alley. About once a week, someone from the house went out for supplies and, despite everyone arguing that it wasn't safe, he insisted on taking his turn just like everyone else. Truth was, he had another reason for wanted to go. There was something special he wanted to get that he couldn't trust anyone else to take care of. So it was, after agreeing to all the precautions asked of him, he found himself walking along the alley carrying all the supplies he come for including his own. It was safely tucked in a pocket that was charmed closed so he couldn't lose it and nobody would be able to take it from him. He'd allowed Hermione to put a glamour charm on him and now had blond hair and brown eyes. His scar had been covered with some of her make up because the glamour wasn't able to completely hide it.

He flood back to Grimmauld place and put the supplies in the kitchen then had Hermione remove the glamour and makeup before heading to the library. He was waylaid by the twins and Ron who had decided to go out drinking and invited him along. Deciding he could use a break, he went with them. Unfortunately, none of them left a note so no one knew where they'd gone. It was several hours later when they walked back in to the house or, more accurately, stumbled into the house. He was immediately engulfed in a fierce hug with bushy brown hair practically smothering him as it covered his face.

"Thank God you're all right!" she exclaimed before pulling back and checking him out.

Once she made sure he was fine, the concern left her face only to be replaced with anger. When she let go of him he lost his balance and ended up leaning against Ron. Behind him he heard the twins singing a duet but didn't recognize the tune and couldn't understand what they were saying because they were slurring their words too badly plus he was trying to listen to the two Hermiones he was seeing yell at him. He just hoped he was looking at the real one and not the illusion because he didn't want her to think he wasn't paying attention because then she might stop talking altogether and he was finding her completely irresistible at the moment. He knew there was really only one but he found it funny he was seeing double and found it exceedingly pleasant that it was her he was getting to see multiples of and couldn't help smiling. This only seemed to set her off more. Her hands came to rest on her hips and she shook her head in disgust.

"Just what were you thinking?!" she asked her foot tapping in time with her head. "Do you have any idea just how dangerous it was for you to be out there? Off guard and drunk, of all things!"

He could see she was working up a head of steam as the foot and head stopped and her cheeks flushed.

"All it would take is a tripping spell and you'd be down for the count. What would we do then, huh? Four of you captured, possibly even dead!" she shouted as she started to pace and he knew the rant was now in full swing. Her pacing resulted in his double vision becoming triple vision as he now had Hermiones coming and going causing him to smile even wider. She was in full lecture mode now and didn't seem to notice.

"And you didn't even leave a note! We had no idea what had happened or where you were! Or-- FRED, GEORGE, YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as she turned away from him and stopped pacing. He heard something crash saw all three Hermiones cringe at the same time then pinch the bridge of her no in exasperation. It seemed to take wind out of her sails.

"Leave it alone, boys. No, don't touch it. Its glass, you'll cut yours-- I told you!" she said to the twins who were apparently trying to clean up their mess. He hadn't even moved and wasn't sure he could so he just kept leaning on Ron and staring at his girlfriend in triplicate. Finally she gave a sigh of defeat and pointed to the stairs.

"Get up to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning." She said stomping her foot to emphasize that it wasn't a request but an order. He heard Ron laugh beside him and she immediately got angry again.

"One more giggle, Ronald, and I'll hex the laughter right out of you. This is **not** funny. Harry," she said when he laughed too but her tone was softer with him.

Finally she seemed to relax indicating she was done yelling at them and soon a small smile appeared on her face.

"Harry Potter, what will I do with you?" she said her tone resigned.

"You'll take me to my room and ravage me," he replied, slurring. "I agree wh- -**hic**- whole- -**hic**-wholeheartedly, love."

Her face reddened immediately in embarrassment but he took it as an invitation and decided to take action. Forgetting that he was afraid to move earlier, he began walking, or more accurately, stumbling towards one of three versions of his girlfriend he could see and silently prayed he was heading to the real one. When his arms didn't wrap around thin air he knew he'd picked right and leaned down and started kissing her neck. He whispered 'You're so beautiful when you're -**hic**- angry.' in her ear then passed out.

He woke up to a blinding light piercing his eyelids and causing a sharp pain in his head that was worse than anything he could ever remember feeling before. Horrible nausea soon followed causing him to momentarily try to get up to go to the bathroom but that only seemed to intensify his symptoms so he stayed as still as possible and covered his eyes with one arm. He felt warm breath near his ear and drew comfort from it.

"MORNING DEAR!" A voice that he quickly recognized as his obviously irate girlfriend yelled right in his ear causing instant pain that only intensified as he jumped in response.

"Please don't talk so loud," he whispered and even that hurt as his own voice echoed inside his head.

"I came to get you up Harry," Hermione said in a normal but still way too loud voice for his current state to handle. "Just because you decided to go out and have a grand old time last night does not mean you can lay about all day. There's still a lot to be done and you need to do your share so up and at 'em."

He managed to open his eyes and focus on her. She was standing with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face that clearly indicated it was not a request. Despite the pain she was causing him, he still thought she looked stunning in the morning light.

"Hermione please," he responded still whispering. "I'll make it up to you I promise but I'd be worthless in my current state. I need to rest but, once I'm back on my feet, I'll work as hard as you want me too but I just can't right now."

He then gave her his famous puppy dog eyes that had never failed to break her resolve hoping to incur sympathy and win her over. Unfortunately, she had other ideas.

"Don't worry Harry I've got something that will take care of the headache and nausea," she said in mock sympathy. "It won't help with the fatigue but it will get you on your feet."

With that she pulled a vial containing a sickly green colored potion out of her pocket and held it out to him. It smelled foul and almost made him throw up then and there.

"Drink up darling and then get your shower," she said smiling wickedly. "I'll have your breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

She then left him alone and he laid there trying to remember the night before. Slowly it all came back to him. Going out with the twins and Ron without leaving a note, coming home drunk and-. 'Oh bugger' he thought to himself as he remembered the last thing he did. 'No wonder she was angry at me this morning'. He quickly downed the potion which tasted even worse than it smelled but did relieve his symptoms then headed to the shower.

When he got to the kitchen, there was a plate of food on the table but she wasn't there. He ignored the food and his suddenly growling stomach and went looking for her. He found her on the top floor working out with a practice dummy. He called to her but she ignored him and continued to send spells at the dummy. She sent a particularly powerful reducto and it shatter into countless pieces before she repaired and prepared to send another spell. He quickly stepped in front of the dummy and faced her without his wand. She stopped in mid cast and straitened up.

"Harry!," she exclaimed. "What are you doing!? I could have hit you with the same spell I used on the dummy!"

"Go ahead I deserve it," he responded simply and stuck his hands out wide opening himself up.

She didn't respond. She just lowered her wand and turned her back on him. He cautiously approached her and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I certainly don't deserve you," he said when she didn't resist him. "I'm so sorry about last night. I should have left a note. Actually, I shouldn't have gone but most importantly, I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. I'm so sorry Hermione. I don't blame you for being angry and wouldn't blame you for hating me. I just wanted to feel like a normal man for awhile but that's no excuse for what I put you through. Can you forgive me?"

She just stood there for few moments and then gave an exasperated sigh

"You know Harry," she said annoyed. "It's impossible to stay mad at you when you're taking full responsibility for your actions and apologizing. At least Ron would put his foot in his mouth a few times and refuse to apologize or admit he was wrong allowing me to stay mad at him for as long as I wanted. If you insist on being reasonable, you may end up taking all the fun out of fighting."

She turned around as she spoke and there was a genuine smile on her face.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Harry you're forgiven," she said then turned serious again. "But please don't scare me like that again."

He leaned in and kissed her before pulling her into a hug.

"Never again love," he responded. "I never want to do anything but put a smile on your face for the rest of my life."

A few days later, they were in bed together. Harry's thoughts were on the special package that was now hidden in the sock drawer. She had her head on his chest tracing something on the part her head didn't cover. She was nearly asleep as they absently talked about the future. He listened she laid out her vision of their future. He wanted it so badly that he almost got up to get the item out of the drawer right then but that would have meant making her move and he wasn't willing to do that. It felt so right sharing a bed with her. He never wanted to sleep alone again and hoped he never would.

He wished he could have done things right. She deserved to be courted. Taken on several dates and wooed but instead they were forced to hide and prepare for war. He promised himself he would make it up to her once the war was over. 'Maybe they could both put on glamours and go out into the muggle world now?' he thought to himself. He decided he would speak to Remus the next day about the possibility and then he could do what he planned properly. He carefully placed a kiss on his now sleeping girlfriends forehead then fell asleep. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get his wish. The next morning word came that the time for the final battle had come and it was time to return to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: At long last , here's the last chapter of this story. Thank you for the wonderful response I've received. I will be focusing completely on Revolution and All's Fair from here on out and hope to have the next chapter of each posted here soon. Now on to the concluding chapter of Premonition. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

By midday they'd all arrived at the school and settled in. Their intelligence sources had told them that Voldemort and his forces would arrive the next day so they spent the rest of the day making final preparations. Harry had taken his idea to Remus and soon everyone was outfitted with an emergency portkey to take the injured directly to the hospital wing. By dinner time they were done and there was nothing left to do but wait.

He caught up with Hermione outside the great hall coaxed her to follow him. He'd asked Dobby to set up a surprise for her and was taking her to it. He couldn't do what he was about to do the proper way under the circumstances but at least he could do it in her favorite place at the school. He led her upstairs and came to a stop at the door to the library where she gave him a weird look.

"This may shock you Mr. Potter," she said wryly. "But, after the last few weeks, I'm really not in the mood to do any reading."

"That is a shock," he replied smiling. "I'd have never thought that was possible. Good thing that's not what I had in mind."

He opened the door and led her inside. There were candles everywhere. They came to a stop at her favorite table which was set up for a private dinner for two complete with fine china, silverware and linen napkins. There were two tall candles and flowers in the middle

"I thought we could eat in here," he said as she took it all in. "Just the two of us."

He pulled her chair out for her then sat down across from her.

"It's beautiful Harry," she responded breathlessly. "But you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Nonsense!" he replied. "You deserve to be dining at fancy restaurants, going dancing and seeing shows not stuck in a drafty old castle waiting to battle a madman and his followers. This was the least I can do but hopefully after tomorrow I can do more."

She smiled and reached over and squeezed his hand then they tucked in. dobby had outdone himself and the meal was exquisite. As she wiped her mouth after she'd finished, she met his eyes.

"You forgot the most important part Harry," she said giving him a smile that lit up his heart.

"What's that?" he asked her as he felt himself getting lost in those chocolate eyes of hers. Her face turned serious as her eyes watered.

"Having a wonderful man to do those things with." She answered a single tear escaping and running down her cheek.

"Well," he said while putting his napkin on his plate. "If you're interested in interviewing potential candidates, I just happened to have brought an application with me."

Her eyes widened slightly and her brow furrowed in puzzlement but, before she could respond, he moved around the table before going down on one knee and holding out a hand revealing a small velvet box. She gasped and a hand flew over her mouth as he opened it to reveal an emerald engagement ring with little diamonds around it.

"I told you before," he started his voice trembling with emotion. "That I wanted this," he waved his hand to indicate both of them," us, to continue long after the war that I wanted you forever and I meant it. I can't promise to never be moody again or that I won't let Ron convince me to skiv off once in a while but I will promise to love you with everything I am and never stop trying to make you as happy you'll make me if you say yes to this question. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She reached out a hand and tentatively touched the ring before meeting his eyes. Her tears were flowing and he began to get nervous when she didn't answer right away. Then she nodded her head slightly while the hand that had been covering her mouth moved to caress his face.

"I would love to marry you Harry Potter," she said finally both hands now cradling his face. "And I can't imagine anything that could make me happier than being your wife."

She then pulled him into passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes before pulling back and holding out her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. Once he was done, he stood up and pulled her to her feet and into his arms then swung her around in celebration. She squealed at first then giggled as he spun her. When he was done he stepped back and pointed his wand towards the corner and soon soft music began to play. Then he turned back to her.

"Would the lady care to dance with her fiancée?" he asked while bowing.

"I would love to," she answered while curtseying then they dispensed with formality as he took her back in his arms and they started gently swaying to the music. They spent the rest of the evening lost in each other's embrace and, for the moment at least, ignorant of the rest of the world outside the library and what was coming in the morning. For tonight they had each other and would hold on to that moment and each other for as long as they could and face tomorrow when it came.

The next morning Harry woke early and showered before waking her up then headed down to the common room while she showered. Luna was waiting there but otherwise it was empty. Handed her his cloak along with a portkey then gave her a hug before regarding her seriously.

"I want you to use the portkey the second you're in trouble." He told her. "I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances not for me and she wouldn't want you to either."

"Don't worry Harry," Luna responded soothingly. "I'll be fine and so will she. I talked with the Gremles last night and they've agreed to help me."

Harry smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks Luna," he said gratefully. "I will owe you big time when this is over."

"No you won't Harry," she responded. "You rescued me from Malfoy manor and tried to help my father even though he betrayed you. This doesn't come close to paying you back but that's not why I'm doing it. You're my friend and I'm helping you out because that's what friends do for each other."

He gave her another grateful smile but before he could say anymore, he heard someone on the stairs. He quickly moved to a chair as Luna hid the cloak and portkey in her robes. Soon they were joined in the common room by Neville and Hermione then, a few minutes later, Ron and Ginny joined them as well. The six friends chatted amicably for a few minutes it felt like a regular day at school where the only thing they had to do later was attend classes and do their homework. He found himself, not for the first time, wishing that were true. Unfortunately, instead of going to classes, they were going into a battle that none of them may survive. He felt his heart break a little at the thought of any of them not making it through the day.

This was supposed to be, for most of them, their last year in school. They should be strutting around campus like they owned the place and flaunting their higher position to the lower years, making them envious and looking forward to a bright future. Their biggest concern should be finding love and choosing a career not surviving the next battle. They should be the big fish in this little pond rather than the only hope for the continued existence of their world.

It should be a government led by wise adults who'd had the sense and foresight to see this coming and prepare for it properly that leads an army out to battle today not them. They should be going to classes today rather than possibly to their deaths. It was just wrong. It was too much to ask of them yet here they were while far away, safely tucked in their homes, the world waited to be saved from themselves again. The first time they were saved by a baby and a miracle. Now they were hiding behind six kids and there was no miracle in sight only the certainty that people would die trying to clean up their mess, most of them children like them who shouldn't have to be there. Clearly they hadn't learned their lesson yet. He wondered if they ever would.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He was still sitting in the chair and had not noticed that everyone else had stood up and moved toward the portrait hole. He looked up to see that it was Hermione who'd nudged him.

"Joining us for breakfast Harry?" she said smiling.

He nodded then got up and followed her out into the hall.

"I hope they have pudding," Luna said dreamily. "I love pudding."

"You know they don't normally serve pudding with breakfast?" Ron told her as he put an arm around her.

"A girl can dream can't she?" she replied. "Perhaps the Gremles will talk to the elves for me."

Harry laughed as he put his arm around Hermione and noticed Neville and Ginny giggling as well while Ron just shook his head. The old Ron would have distanced himself from her to avoid embarrassment from others thinking she was weird but this Ron just pulled her closer and smiled at the woman he loved. It was clear he didn't care what anyone else thought. To him, she was perfect and he wouldn't change a thing. Harry decided, then and there, to put his earlier thoughts out of his mind and just enjoy a meal with his friends. He would worry about what comes after that when the time came. He leaned in and gave Hermione a good morning kiss then together they followed their friends down the stairs.

Two hours later, Luna was standing on the grounds. Surrounding her were all their allies equipped and ready for battle. She was wearing the invisibility cloak and had cast a silencing spell on her feet so no one but Harry knew she was there. Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him with Hermione standing as close as she could get to him one hand holding on to a piece of his shirt. Neville and Ginny stood on Ron's other side. There was a grim determination on all of their faces a stark contrast to the laughter and smiles that had filled the great hall during breakfast.

Luna was waiting for Harry's signal to leave as the first sign of the enemy appeared on the horizon. She focused on Harry expecting his signal at any moment. They'd been silent since exiting the castle onto the battlefield. It felt weird to Luna thinking of the school grounds that way but that's what it was for today at least. It was the first words uttered that jarred her from her thoughts. They came from Neville.

"For Cedric," he said his tone devoid of the emotion that was surely broiling within him.

"For the Longbottoms," Ginny spoke next adding her own dedication while lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders.

"For Sirius," added Hermione almost mechanically her eyes never leaving the approaching enemy. The only movement she made was to move even closer to Harry and grip his shirt tighter.

"For Dumbledore," Came from Ron along with the sound of his intake of a deep breath as he too, like his sister, squared his shoulders.

"For my parents," Harry spoke last his face hardening with his resolve. He looked around then slowly raised his wand.

Having received his signal, she took off on a dead run towards the forest. As she reached the edge, she felt the ground begin to tremble underneath her and knew the two armies were now running towards each other. She turned around right as the armies converged on each other. Curses were flying back and forth and she noticed there were already bodies on the ground. She looked for her friends but only saw them briefly before they were swallowed up in the mass of combatants. She continued to make her way along the edge of the forest having to hide behind a tree several times to avoid stray curses. She only saw three of her friends emerge from the crowd, Ron in one direction, Harry and Hermione in another. She felt a momentary panic at the thought of what might have happen to Ginny and Neville but quickly put it out of her mind. She had a job to do.

She continued through the forest as Hermione moved through the battlefield. Once in a while she'd glance around and caught bit of the battle. She saw Ron defeat a short deatheater that looked like Draco Malfoy but they were too far away for her to know for sure. She felt relief when she spotted both Ginny and Neville alive and still fighting. She watched momentarily as Harry exchanged words with Voldemort before curses started to fly. Then her attention was drawn back to Hermione who'd begun to battle Lucius Malfoy. She was amazed at how accurate Harry's vision had been. The time had come and she begun to look around for her target.

She spotted Bellatrix hiding a little farther along the edge of the forest preparing to make her move. Luna started moving towards her but was delayed having to avoid several curses that could only have come from Hermione as she was throwing everything she had at the slytherin bastard she was fighting. She'd managed to get close just as Bellatrix started to make her move. Luna quickly pulled out her wand and stunned her. Once the witch fell, she bound her and levitated her back into the forest where hopefully none of the other deatheaters would find her.

She was then distracted by loud explosion and a bright green light coming from Harry's direction. She looked toward Hermione first to make sure she was okay and saw the end of Lucius Malfoy. She'd used the distraction it created to get a reducto through his defenses blowing a huge hole in his chest. Luna then turned to the source of the explosion and saw Harry standing over the still smoking corpse of Lord Voldemort. It was over they'd won. She saw Ron pump his fist in triumph while farther away, Neville and Ginny hugged in celebration. She smiled while removing the cloak and ending the spell. All her friends were okay not to mention the man she loved. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug them all so she stuffed the cloak into her robes and headed out to join her friends.

Harry stood over Riddle's body feeling several emotions at once; relief that it was over, joy that they'd won, sadness at the cost but mostly he felt fear. He was afraid to turn around. This was the point in his vision that he'd watched her die but this was no nightmare he could wake up from. It was real and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if the plan had failed. He heard someone call his name and recognized the voice as hers. He wanted to rejoice but was too afraid it was only in his head. He heard it again and willed himself to turn around then he saw her.

She was running toward him. He saw Ron in the distance heading his way the rest of the Weasleys including Ginny not far behind. Looking toward the forest, he spotted Luna heading his way as well. It had worked. He immediately launched himself towards his fiancée a big smile on his face. When they collided he spun her around screaming his joy as she laughed in response. She then pulled back far enough to meet his eyes and smiled at him.

"I told you we'd be fine Harry," she said reaching up to caress his face. "It was just a dream."

He didn't argue. He just pulled her close and kissed her thankful it wasn't her dead body he was holding on to. Then he gazed into her eyes feeling his own start to water in his emotional state.

"Are you certain you still want to marry me?" he asked playfully. "Now that you're a war hero, you could probably have your pick of any bloke you wanted. I would understand if you did. After all, I've proven to be a high risk trouble magnet not to mention that I'm nowhere close to being good enough for you."

She held up her hand and pointed to the ring with her other.

"I told you before," she replied smiling. "You're stuck with me."

Before he could respond they were both enveloped in powerful hug by Ron.

"We did it Harry!" he practically shouted at his friends. "We did it!"

Luna and Ginny arrived next and they all hugged each other in jubilation. Their celebration was cut short as a scream of anguish tinged with insanity split the air. Harry turned to see Bellatrix pointing her wand in their direction. Harry tried desperately to get Hermione behind him but she was trying to protect him in the same way. As a result, she momentarily stopped him until his strength overwhelmed hers and they started turn and duck as the crazed woman began uttering a curse. Her scream of avada was cut off by an even louder reducto from behind her. The curse hit her on the back near the shoulder taking off the arm holding the wand along with part of her chest and back.

Blood was spraying everywhere but she didn't fall right away. She looked over the hole where her shoulder once was to see who'd attacked her. She then cackled in her insane way before finally collapsing revealing Neville who was still pointing his wand at her his face a cross between rage and relief. No one lifted a finger to help her and Neville kept his wand trained on her until they were certain she was dead. Then he joined his friends as the celebration started again. After a thorough exchange of hugs during which Luna slipped the cloak back to him, Harry got everyone's attention and, glancing at Hermione who nodded her approval, he began to speak.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," he said smiling. "Last night, I asked Hermione to marry me and, despite all logic and reason screaming at her not to, she said yes. I don't know why she agreed to be my wife but I couldn't be happier"

There were cheers from the Weasleys and order members, squeals from Ginny and Tonks while Luna just grinned knowingly. It was Ron who spoke first.

"Well I can answer that one for you mate," Ron said smiling. "I've been telling you this for years. She's mental, that one."

He nodded his head toward Hermione at the last statement earning a playful slap on the arm from his other best friend along with a muttered 'prat'.

"Believe me, I've tried talking some sense into her but she wouldn't listen," he continued shaking his head in mock disappointment. "She's apparently dead set on throwing her life away on the likes of you so there's nothing more I can do but tell you-."

The humor disappeared from his face as he trailed off and got uncharacteristically serious.

"Congratulations," he said a genuine smile settling on his face. "I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness more than you two."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said in a half sob as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Harry stuck out his hand knowing that both of them were uncomfortable with physical affection. He took the hand but used it to pull Harry into a one armed man hug. Luna, Ginny and Neville were next to offer their congratulations followed by The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and the rest of the order. All at once there was a thunderclap as the skies opened up and rain started to fall. Someone suggested heading somewhere dry and he and Ron exchanged a knowing look.

"Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked.

Harry along with everyone else readily agreed so, a half hour later, they found themselves sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers and celebrating the end of the war. Throughout the evening news trickled in about the capture of fleeing deatheaters or the fate of the wounded and the names that needed to be added to the list of those that were lost that day.

There were moments of joy that it was finally over along with solemn moments where they offered toasts to those that had fallen not just that day but to all the victims of both wars. There were also stories told of individual triumphs against the enemy; Ron's battle with Draco and Hermione's against his father were among them. Harry also regaled them with a full account of Riddle's last moments then decided to just sit back and take the rest of the festivities in while sitting quietly with his fiancée.

Neither one had strayed too far away from the other. Too afraid of another attack he figured, after the attempt by Bellatrix, to risk not being close by should another occur. As word continued to arrive of deatheaters being captured or killed, he began to realize that they were finally safe and he began to relax a bit. He was beginning to realize that it would be a while before it fully sunk in that he was now free to laugh, love and most importantly live. He glanced lovingly at the brown haired woman beside him that he'd had that horrible dream about. She was the one he intended to do all those things with, the one who was the living embodiment of all his hopes and dreams, the one he couldn't stand to lose and now knew he never would.

**The End**


End file.
